Sherlock's Old Friend
by BecckieeLang
Summary: When John is kidnapped, Sherlock turns to old friend Beth Moon for help, however, Sherlock soon finds his two friend in danger when Beth is also kidnapped and Sherlock has to face the reality that Moriarty may not just want Sherlock dead...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own BBC Sherlock and there is no copyright intended.

Description: When John is kidnapped, Sherlock turns to an old friend for help but when she is also kidnapped, Sherlock has to face the realility that lives are at stake and that there is something else Moriarty wants...

* * *

Sherlock knew there was one person who could help him with case, the problem was, he didn't want risk her getting hurt. But had decided to ask for her help anyway, as he now sat to himself thinking it was stupid to involve her, but then again, he didn't think that Moriarty would go for her aswell, his thoughts wondered to how he could rescue her and John from Moriarty. There was a small part inside of him that wondered what if I'm too late...

**A few days earlier...**

Beth Moon sat at her kitchen table staring and the diamond engagement ring on her ring finger. She was lost in her thoughts when there was a sharp knock at the door. She groaned as she rose from her seat to answer the door. Beth was shocked when she opened the door to the one and only Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock grinned as gave the beautiful woman in front of him a once over, he noticed her long brown curls were just past her shoulder and her bright blue eyes were staring up at him in amazement.

"Hello Beth" Sherlock smiled.

"Sherlock Holmes" Beth gasped, and then suddenly rushed forward and gave him a hug. "I haven't seen you in years, come in!"

Sherlock followed his old friend into her house and sat onto the sofa.

"What brings you here anyway?" Beth questioned.

"Actually, I need your help with something" Sherlock answered, surveying her reaction.

"I should have guessed that. What is it?" Beth sighed; she knew it would be some sort of case.

"My friend and flat mate, John Watson is missing. I'm assuming he's been kidnapped and I need your help"

"What can I do to help you with that?" Beth asked.

"CCTV footage. You work partially for the FBI; I need that footage, to find out what happened to him"

"I don't work for the FBI, my fiancée does. And either way Sherlock how am I supposed to show it to you? You wouldn't even be allowed in."

"Hack the network."

"Can't you do that yourself? I thought you were good at that sort of thing?"

"I've tried; my only option left was you Beth. Come on, I have to find him; I don't want him to get hurt because of me. So please help me."

Beth could see tears in Sherlock's eyes, she had never seen him so upset about something.

"Ok, but one thing Sherlock, if I help you, I help till the end of case. I want to make sure you don't do doing anything stupid ok?"

"Deal." Sherlock smiled as Beth started to load up her computer.

* * *

So what did you think? Please review! In the next chapter Sherlocks in trouble! Continued soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here is chapter two, I hope you like it! No copyright intended and I do not own BBC Sherlock.

* * *

John slowly awoke in small, darkened room. He went to take a breath but found a tight gag covering his mouth, in shock; he started to struggle against the tight ropes that tied him to the chair he was sat on. He let out a small muffled cry for help but no-one heard him. The door to the room slowly opened and a burst of light filled the room. A figure walked towards him and as they got closer, John realised it was no other than Moriarty.

"Well, well, well, Johnny Boy. Look at what you've gotten yourself into now hey?" Moriarty cooed, stroking Johns chin. John struggled frantically against his bonds, but he had no luck.

"Now, now. No need to get too restless. I'm sure Sherlock will find you eventually. And you see, that's exactly what I want. Sherlock will come running along to rescue you and he will bring along with him his little friend and I will have what I want" Moriarty smiled.

John stared back at him confused about what he meant by Sherlock's little friend.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you didn't know. Sherlock has gone to an old friend of his for help. He doesn't realise that he is just dragging her into more trouble." Moriarty smiled and with that he left the room, leaving John in total darkness.

* * *

Beth walked down Baker Street, heading towards 221b, she had to go and get the footage from her fiancée at work because she couldn't hack in. Sherlock had told her to come to Baker Street when she had it to give him time to try and figure it out. Beth was lost in her thoughts about what happened to John, who she was yet to meet. Out of nowhere a white van pulled up beside her, but she wasn't paying attention. Four men jumped out of the back of the van, pinned her arms behind her back so she dropped her bag and dragged her towards the van. She let out a high pitched scream which was soon stopped by a hand being clamped over her mouth. She kicked and tried to struggle but the four men were too strong and they pulled her into the van. She was held down whilst another man inserted a needle into her neck, she tried to scream again but no sound came out and she slowly passed out into darkness...

* * *

Sherlock had heard the scream and he knew automatically it was Beth, he ran outside just in time to see the white van drive off into the distance. He saw her bag and ran to it but the footage wasn't there. He was on his own, it was up to him to save his two friends...

* * *

Beth slowly started to wake up, the drug was almost out of her system but she still felt weak. She tried to sit up, slowly.

"Don't move too fast, they've most likely drugged you, it might take awhile to back quite back to normal again" A soft voice said, startling Beth.

"W-Who are you?" Beth whispered, her vision slightly coming back to reveal a tall man sat next to her.

"Sorry, I'm Doctor John Watson and you are?" He asked.

"Beth, Beth Moon" Beth replied, wincing at the pain in her head.

"Careful now the drug will still be..." John was cut off by Beth interrupting

"In my system for an hour or two, yes I know. I'm a doctor too, well, was a doctor. Anyway, Sherlock's been looking for you"

"Oh, ok then. Sherlock? Looking for me? Probably better off without me"

"He's really worried about you, John. How did we get in here anyway?"

"They bought me in here once they put you in here. It's a trap, the whole thing. Moriarty just wants Sherlock."

"Moriarty?"

"Yes, a consulting criminal, as Sherlock calls him."

"And he wants Sherlock?"

Before John could answer, the door swung open and Moriarty stood in the doorway.

"It's not just Sherlock I want, Beth Moon. I want you aswell. You're both quite troublesome, but Sherlock is not as bad as you. At least I can stop you before you really do disrupt my plans." Moriarty laughed...

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! So who really is Beth Moon and what on earth is Moriarty talking about

Find out in the next chapter...

Please review! It would mean the world! (:


End file.
